


Forget-me-not

by llBlankPagell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llBlankPagell/pseuds/llBlankPagell
Summary: "I am not afraid to die."The concept of death does not particularly scare me, but when I think about someone else being killed... It does, in fact, worry me for them to just... leave."





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I changed it from the original storyline quite a lot so be ready for that.

But are you afraid to die, Connor, ?" Connor wished he could have laughed. He could not "die" as the lieutenant put it. Of course, he wasn't afraid! Connor tried to call the bluff egged him on. Boy did that backfire. The gun was pressed to his forehead and the lieutenant was waiting for a good answer. Connor could practically see him itching for more alcohol and he wasn't sure if that would make things better for him or worse. So he went with the most truthful answer he had...

 

"I am not afraid to die..." Connor already knew he screwed up when he started with that so he quickly added "The concept of death does not particularly scare me, but when I think about someone else being killed... It does, in fact, worry me for them to just... leave." The lieutenant's eyes softened a fraction, but the gun didn't waver a bit. He was watching for some sort of tell to see if he was lying, Connor knew that much. "Who?" Connor opened his mouth to answer, but he wasn't truly allowed to spend time with his programmer and if Cyberlife ever found out... 

 

"That's confidential lieutenant." Of course, that information wasn't really confidential. If anything he was supposed to tell him where he goes every night to make sure he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. But to Connor, this felt like the right thing to say. 

 

"That's just a fancy way of saying I don't want to." The lieutenant scoffed.

 

Connor couldn't- wasn't allowed to want things, but he did, and he wants to keep this a secret. Connor kept his gaze level with the lieutenants not matter how much he wanted to look the other way. Finally though- Finally the gun left his forehead and Connor thought he could finally breathe, but just as fast as it left, it came back. "Wait! Lieutenant, please you don't-" 

 

Bang!

 

One-shot right in the middle of his forehead and with that it was quiet. It was almost peaceful if you ignored the android corps on the ground and didn't hear the android almost- almost pleading not to shoot. Connor almost looked alive for a second- well more human than usual and the look Connor gave Hank reminded him of himself when it finally sunk in his son was really gone. So Hank just sat there looking at the corpse of his partner, drowning in alcohol. Killing Connor didn't make him feel any lighter if anything it made him heavier.

 

The guilt just kept piling on.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

»Systems Reboot: 86%«

 

»Memory Retrieved: 89%«

 

»Mind Palace Regeneration: 93%«

 

»All units operational: Thank you, RK800«

 

"onnor. Connor." His name was said gently as a pale hand waved in front of his face. Mechanical arms holding him upright so he doesn't fall over while being worked on. A soft smile was displayed along the face that belonged to the pale hand. Deep grey-blue eyes examining him closely presumably looking for more damages. 

 

"Please do a self-diagnostic for me RK800" Hands still examining him as eyes lock onto his own. "My name is Connor, RK800, serial number #313 248 317, unit #51" The man's smile seemed to grow into a small smirk as he took a few steps back to his computer and sunk into the desk chair. "Now... What's my name, Connor." The man said in a teasing tone. 

"Your name is Kenya Blain." Kenya seemed to pout a bit and either Connor didn't want to acknowledge it or didn't really care. "Ken." Connor tried out on his tongue but immediately decided against calling him that again but seemed to make Kenya happy. 

"I cannot recall the events that have occurred in the past 1 hour, 28 minutes and 36 seconds. What happened?" The claws detached from Connor's person as he was gently set down on the floor. Kenya walked up to him and removed the driver port from his neck slightly putting pressure on his back pushing him forward. "As you could probably guess you were destroyed. My father... Wasn't too happy with your destruction and asked me of all people to repair you. As you know I am not an expert by any means building androids so if there is a problem please let me know.

Connor just tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Why wouldn't Cyberlife just put my memories in one of my predecessors? That would have saved a lot of your time and theirs." A long drawn out sigh was the only thing that could have been heard for a very long moment. Jet black hair flopped over Kenya's eyes as he was sitting backward in his office chair head hung over the top.

"My father never really gave me a choice in the matter. Said he needed to save his money, didn't want to spend it on a plastic cop getting shot point blank by his own partner. Of course, there was a lot more swearing in that sentence when he said it." Kenya gave him a dry laugh finding the floor rather interesting to stare at. Connor finally decided to move from his perfect standing position to move closer to Kenya. Kenya has long since moved from his position from the chair to the floor hands used as a pillow to cushion his head on the hardwood. 

Connor stood at Kenya's head peering down at him noticing the dark purple bags under his eyes. Connor definitely didn't need to be a detective to figure out he wasn't sleeping very well again. The multiple cups of- what used to be- tea on his desk with the practically empty sleeping pill container. Connor wanted to sigh. 

"I can practically see the gears turning in your head." Kenya huffed "No, I haven't been sleeping very well recently... It was getting so much better too- Oh I remember what I was going to do!" Kenya abruptly sits up and runs upstairs. While Connor just stays put while listening to Kenya drop things. "God damn it! Fuuu! That hurt!" And if anyone saw the smile Connor was desperately trying to fight off he would have told you, you were imagining things. Basically tumbled down the stairs Connor caught him and stood him upright. "Thanks, now... Take off your shirt and lay stomach flat on the ground for me." 

Connor raised an eyebrow at him giving him a questioning look. He could see he was making it awkward for Kenya so he did as he was told without question. Slowly starting to undo the buttons on his dress shirt after peeling off his overcoat, Connor onto the floor. Kenya's face was beet red and if Connor noticed he didn't say, anything witch, Kenya was grateful for. 

Connor watched as Kenya took the mystery bottles in his hand and set it on the ground behind him. Sure Connor could have just scanned the contents if the bottle, but he thinks that would ruin Kenya's "surprise". " Ok, so if you haven't already figured it out its ink you use for doing henna and stuff... and I want to do one on you." Connor has never really given much thought on his physical appearance or at all for that matter. Connor just never really understand why someone in their right mind would want to have something so... Indecent... on their body that would last forever. Well didn't understand until he saw Kenya's tattoo of 2 asters on his left shoulder blade. Kenya explained how they were a reminder of his desist mother. He said his mother always compared him to the flowers whenever they went outside to their garden. 

Patience, that is one thing Connor knows for sure Kenya has a lot of, with him and especially his father. Connor is definitely not the best with social interactions and he had learned that especially throughout the past 2 months with the lieutenant. He realizes he usually doesn't understand most human jokes or sarcasm and usually doesn't understand when a question is too personal and to shut his mouth. With Kenya's father, it's different. Richard Bain, at first Connor, has studied this man perceived this man as a hard-working man with strong morals that cater to the publics opinion. He seemed to care for his family quite a lot and be the "Father-figure-all-dads-should-strive-for" or according to the weekly Detroit e-mail, everyone gets sent. But getting to know him on a more "personal" level Connor has realized that's just a mask. 

His leadership skills definitely need to be worked on and the hardworking persona he puts on is nothing more than that. Just an act. Treats his son like an android- like trash, just a piece of plastic he can order around and insult whenever he wants. Kenya puts up with it though does whatever the man says without question. 

 

»Software instability↑«

 

Kenya was digging himself into an early grave and just thinking about it made Connors chest heavy. 

 

Elegance and daintiness, at first glance Kenya looks like both of these things. His pale white skin, soft to the touch. Deep blue-grey eyes that remind Connor of the night sky along with his jet black hair. He's on the short side for a male around 5'7" Connor guesses, but he thinks it adds to his character. 

 

Again Connor was wrong he may look small and dainty, but Kenya was more like a flower in more ways than one. He could withstand harsh breezes, freezing nights and blazing summers all on his own. All Kenya needed was someone to lean on from time to time and Kenya made it pretty clear to Connor he was that person- android. ~~it made Connor almost happy~~

»Software instability↑«

Afterthought (or the wish things happened differently), Kenya made it abundantly clear he wishes he could go back and save his mother every day. Of course, Connor tried to get him to think logically about it. Telling him "what if's" are useless because there was no clear way of knowing if she would have survived even if he told her not to pick him up early from work that day. That didn't stop him from doing so though.

»Software instability↑«

These four things represent an aster and a part of Kenya. ~~Connor finds both to be beautiful~~

 

»Software instability↑«  
»Software instability↑«

 

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" A sigh of what Connor assumes to be relief escapes Kenya's mouth. Connor believes he can practically hear the smile when he speaks next and it almost makes it worth it- Almost. Connor was still a Cyberlife's most advanced model at the moment and if anyone saw the "Tattoo" they would probably punish both of them. Kenya for "ruining" him and Connor for doing "human" things when he is supposed to be crunching numbers and finding out potential spots for deviants to hide. 

 

"Hmm." Kenya gave him a thoughtful nod before answering. "It's a surprise!" If Connor was human he would have definitely gotten sore from lying there for so long. It was definitely a long process but in the end, Connor decided it was worth it in the long run even if it was just to make Kenya happy. But Connor would have been lying if he said he wasn't in the least bit curious of what he was doing. About an hour has passed- 1 hour, 4 minutes and 36.274 seconds to be exact- and Kenya was done. Connor was told to stay put while it dries a bit first so he did. 

 

Finally though, finally Connor was allowed to see what was painted on his back. Connor never really considered himself as impatient and maybe that was because he's never really had to wait for anything before, but it was on his back and he trusts Kenya but sometimes his trust was questionable. 

 

"I'm not a very good artist as you know... So I wrote it instead." 忘れな草 the word was displayed in between his shoulder blades straight up and down the middle. 

 

"Forget-Me-Nots?" He whispered a little confused.

 

Kenya's face seemed to grow in heat again and started to explain. "Forget-me-nots mean  
remembrance during partings or after death,  
a connection that lasts through time.  
Fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges.  
Reminders of your favorite memories or time together with another person." His face started to turn back to its normal pale colour as he took a deep breath in and out. "And I know this whole android thing won't just end in sunshine and rainbows. There will be bloodshed- from both androids and humans. So I want you to make a promise that you will never forget me right up until the very end even If that ending shall come to pass.

Kenya pulled his sleeve down to reveal the inside if his left wrist that had the same 4 same Japanese characters like him. Connor didn't bother telling Kenya forget-me-nots also meant true and undying love and growing affection between two people. Connor definitely didn't acknowledge the swelling feeling in his chest when Kenya revealed he had an exact print of the characters on his wrist that he himself now had on his back. 

 

Kenya stuck out his pinky and whispered "Promis." If Connor was human he would have surely missed it, but he wasn't, and as much as he wanted to forget he wasn't, he couldn't. He wasn't supposed to be here indulging himself in this simple luxury of just talking with a human, especially one as kind and as caring as Kenya. He was supposed to investigate people, use them to accomplish his mission. He wasn't deviant, he had a job to do: destroy the deviants, but no matter how hard...

"I promise." Kenya's small smile widened and a few seconds his eyes drooped in exhaustion. Checking his internal clock the time it was already 1:46 am. 

"Come on Kenya... You should try and sleep now." Connor lifted him up carrying him to his bed. Kenya laughed as he was yanked up off the floor pulled into Connor's- still bare- chest. 

Kenya relaxed against Connor as he walked up the stairs sighing as he did so. 

Connor placed Kenya's now limp body underneath the covers before rubbing soft circles on his forehead to remove the angry lines that used to invade. 

Connor was about to walk away until he heard a small soft voice whisper of his name. "Yes?" After a few seconds, Connor heard nothing so he assumed Kenya fell asleep until... "Thank you, Con."

But no matter how hard he tried Connor would not-could never remove Kenya from his existence. 

»Software instability↑«  
»Software instability↑«  
»Software instability↑«

 

"You're welcome, Ken."


End file.
